shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Utau Hoshina
Birthdate: November 9th. *'Bloodtype:' A. *'Height:' 165cm. *'Weight:' 44kg. Utau Hoshina (ほしな 歌唄 Hoshina Utau) is a major character in the series Shugo Chara!. Utau is a 14-year-old junior high student model turned singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠 歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau), and is Ikuto's younger sister. She repeatedly tries to win her brother's affection, and thus becomes extremely agitated when she notices that Ikuto is interested in Amu Hinamori. However, she eventually becomes friends with Amu. Utau was both independent artiste (with her hit Meikyuu Butterfly) and the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond", produced by her manager, Sanjo Yukari, as a method of using the CDs of their music to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X-Eggs. When the plan fell apart, Utau quit Easter Company with her manager and became a singer on her own, without Easter contracting her. Swimwear Utau wearing light blue bikini with white stripe. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Utau is voiced by Nana Mizuki for both talking and singing. Guardian Characters Il Utau's first Guardian Character that is seen is the conflict-loving, devillish girl, Il. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is so. She berates El at one point that a 'Guardian Character that doesn't even Character Transforms' is not needed. Soon after, El left Utau, and Il actually becomes so bored that she wants El to return so she can tease her. She also tends to be very rude to others, in particular to Yukari Sanjo. El Utau's second Guardian Character is the angel-like El. Although El is pure hearted, she can be very hyper and sometimes acts over the top, declaring herself an angel of love. She also has a habit of singing. She left Utau because of the continuous teasing of Il and that Utau was ignoring her. El is shown to miss Utau soon though, and she eventually returns to Utau after the 'X' on Dia was lifted. Special Powers Character Change Il During Character Change with Il, a pair of bat wings sprout from her back, making the melody that she sings pull out X-Eggs. However, the amount of X-Eggs she can pull out is not large and the owners of these eggs have to hear her sing live. Dia During Character Change with Dia, an old-fashioned headband with attached diamonds appears on her head, yet in the manga, it seems like just diamond-like objects are at the base of her ponytails. The song she sings in Character Change is more powerful than that of Il and it even pulls out X-eggs when they listen to a CD of the music. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm When Utau Character Transforms with Il, she becomes the devil character "Lunatic Charm". Outfit: As Lunatic Charm, Utau has the appearance of a demon-theme idol; wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom. It has small black stripes running down it, and has a bat shape on the top. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. Items: *Lilin Trident Abilities: Her special move is "Nightmare Lorelei"; with it she sends out a massive of butterflies at her enemies. She can also use a trident named "Lilin Trident" to fight her opponents. Dark Jewel With help of the Humpty Lock, she is able to Character Transform with Amu's Guardian Character, Dia and become "Dark Jewel". However, because she is not the true owner of Dia, the transformation drains a lot of her energy. This represents her readiness and determination to not lose. Outfit: In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, long black socks, a pair of boots, a pair of black gloves, and a dark blue leather. Abilities: While in this form, she can use two special moves called "Shining Black" and "Glitter Particle". Seraphic Charm Utau becomes the angelic "Seraphic Charm" when she Character Transforms with El. This represents her desire to touch people's hearts by singing. Outfit: In this form, she wears a beautiful pink dress and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes and has angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair. It has the appearance of a ballerina. Abilities: Her special technique is "Angel Cradle", which allows her to purify X-Eggs and X-Characters with her gentle song. In chapter 36 of the manga, she aids Amu and the others in Ikuto's rescuing mission and uses a new attack against a black dog called "White Wing". Family *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' Utau is actually Ikuto's younger sister, named Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠 歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau). Utau had tried to find the Embryo to release her brother from Easter, but she never succeeded. Utau is very attracted to Ikuto and becomes extremely jealous of Amu because Ikuto shows an interest in teasing her. *'Kazuomi Hoshina:' Utau and Ikuto's stepfather. *'Alto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto and Utau's biological father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto and Utau's mother. Relationships Friendships *'Amu Hinamori:' Utau was, at first, jealous of Amu. This was because Ikuto showed interest in her. He hasn't done that before with anyone else except her. As of episode 47, Utau begins to respect Amu. *'Tadase Hotori:' When Tadase and Utau were little, they often feuded with Ikuto for attention. They haven't kept in touch since middle school, and when they met again in episode 22, they fought as enemies. It is unknown how they treat each other after she quits Easter. *'Kukai Soma:' In the manga, Utau and Kukai became friends after a long time of separation. Though there is nothing special about their relationship, Utau thinks of him as a great person. In the anime, they meet in episode 75. Both take part in a Ramen-eating competition before a ?-Egg is sensed by Il and Daichi, putting the match on hold. Colleagues *'Yukari Sanjo:' Yukari is Utau's manager, they have been together ever since Utau's debut. They eventually leave Easter Company and form an independent recording company: Sanjo Productions. See also *El *Il *Easter Company *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Sanjo Productions *Amu Hinamori *Tadase Hotori *Yukari Sanjo Category: Easter members Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Villains Category: Main characters